


【翻訳】What are you waiting for?

by octp5



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Get-Together Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, Translation, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octp5/pseuds/octp5
Summary: Dove Chocolate One Shotシリーズの第一作目: 新一と快斗（キッド）が付き合い始めるまでを描いた短編です





	【翻訳】What are you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What are you waiting for?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227232) by [DragonSorceress22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22). 



> DoragonSorceress22様の作品、“What are you waiting for?”の日本語訳になります。
> 
> 翻訳の投稿はこれが初めてになりますが、少しでも楽しんで頂ければと思います。本当に素敵なので、原文の方もぜひ読んでみてください！
> 
> この作品を良いなと思ってくれた方は、Notesのすぐ下にあるこの作品の原文へのリンクへ飛び、作品ページ下部にある「kudos」のボタンをポチッと押してみて下さい。（「いいね！」「拍手」にあたるものです。）
> 
> ＊Dove Chocolate One Shotシリーズについて  
> 作者様が不定期で投稿しているワンショット（読み切り作品）集の名前です。  
> 同シリーズには既に多くの作品が投稿されていますが、内容もカップリングも作品によって様々となっています。そのため、今後このシリーズを順番に訳していくという形にはなりません。
> 
> ＊翻訳内容について  
> 翻訳に関しては完全な素人です。原文に忠実に訳し切れていない部分、文章の流れなどから意訳している部分もいくつかあります。誤字脱字、訳のミスなど、コメント内で指摘して頂けるとありがたいです。
> 
>  
> 
> 最後に、翻訳を許可してくださったDoragonSorceress22様、本当にありがとうございます！  
> Thank you so much for your permission to translate your fanfics, DoragonSorceress22!  
> I hope that more people enjoy your lovely stories a lot:)

What are you waiting for?

 

「えっと、すみません、工藤さん？」

新一はその内気な声の主へと振り返った。そこに立っている少女は、同じ刑法の授業を取っている一年生だった。彼女はたいてい新一からすこし離れた席に座っている。

「えっと、」  
足の重心をもう片方へとわずかに移動させながら、少女はもう一度そう言った。二人の周りの喧騒のせいで神経質になってしまっているのだろう。しかしそれを責めることはできない。なんせキャンパス内で殺人が起きてしまったのだ。そして、新一は警察へと犯人の身柄を引き渡し終えたところだった。

「どうかしましたか、石本さん？」新一は尋ねた。「事件について何かあったとか─？」

「あっ、そうじゃなくて！あなたはとても素晴らしかったわ─」  
そこで突然言葉を切ると、彼女は手の中に握っている封筒に目を落とした。それは彼女がどれだけきつく握り締めていたのかを示すように、少ししわくちゃになっている。  
「考えてたんですけど…」  
そう言って新一の方へとその封筒を差し出した。その隅には小さなハートのマークが一つ描かれていた。  
「私の気持ち、う、受け取ってもらえませんか…」  
そう言って真っ赤になった彼女は、床から目を離すことができないようだった。

「あー、その…」  
新一は片方の手を頭の後ろへと持っていく。そして知らず知らずの内に少しだけ口元に笑みを作ってしまっていた。もし気づいていたら止めようとしただろう。  
「申し訳ないけど、俺は─」

新一はそこで固まってしまい、石本が彼を見上げる。

俺は、何だよ？彼は動揺していた。俺には別に…恋人がいるわけじゃないだろ？そんな内心の声を振り払うと、ようやく言葉を発した。  
「申し訳ないけど、他に好きな奴がいて」  
そう言ってから彼女に詫びた。石川に対しての罪悪感と、困惑した気持ちが急に胸の中で膨らんでいく。深い悲しみを露わにした彼女を前に、完全に取り乱してしまっていた。

 

 

新たな機会が訪れ、新一はキッドに接近した。いや、「接近した」というのは正しくないかもしれない。なぜなら、今いる場所から離れたいわけではないからだ。彼は今、スカイツリーの最も高いフロアに位置する展望台の上に立ち、それを貫き天へと伸びる尖塔へと背中を預けている。キッドの犯行中、直感だけを頼りにこんな展望台の上に登ってきてしまうほど狂った人間なんて自分くらいしかいないだろう。だがそのおかげでキッドを一人にすることができた。奴は今、マントを悠々とはためかせ、展望台の縁から愉快そうにこちらを見つめている。

「最近になって気づいたことがある」  
新一はそう言ってキッドの注意を引きつけた。冷たい鉄に触れる身体を緊張で強張らせながらも、両手をポケットへと滑り込ませた。  
「たぶん、俺はお前のことをずっと待ってたんだ」

キッドが漏らした笑い声が風の中へと消えていった。  
「それはありえねえよ、探偵君」  
ハットをぐっと引っぱると、彼はそれを笑む口元へと引き下げる。  
「お前は追う側で、俺は追われる側だろ。待つなんてのは許されない」

それを聞いて、胃がひっくり返ってしまったかのような強い不安に襲われた。だが新一も知っての通り、もう後に退くことはできないのだ。  
「そうだな。じゃあこれ以上、待つのはやめる」  
そう言って新一は尖塔から身体を離したが、吹き付ける風を前にして少し考え直すと、数歩進んでそこで歩みを止めた。  
「蘭と別れてから、俺はまだ誰とも付き合ってねえんだ」そう白状する。  
「何人かに告白されたこともあった。でも、本当のことを言うと、もうお前以外の誰かと一緒にいる自分を想像出来なくなっちまったんだ。他の誰でもなく、お前じゃなきゃダメなんだってな」

キッドの笑みが徐々に消えていく。ハットもモノクルも、彼の瞳にちらつく動揺を隠すことはできなかった。  
「そりゃ…からかって色々言ってみたこともあったけどさ…」  
新一はキッドの方へと少しだけにじり寄った。キッドの声は途切れ、唸る風によってほとんど聞こえなくなってしまっていた。尖塔の影から新一が姿を現す。キッドは注意深く彼を見つめていたが、そこから動こうとはしなかった。手はポケットの中へ押し込まれたままだ。  
「そんなの上手くいくわけないってわかってるだろ？」

「だろうな」  
彼はキッドに向けてはっきりと言い放った。  
「そんな簡単に俺を信用してもらおうなんて思ってねえよ。けど、一度だけチャンスをくれないか？」

「だめだ！」  
キッドはこちらへ一歩踏み込み、展望台の端から遠ざかった。彼が新一のひどく驚いた表情に気がついたのは、その先の言葉を続けてしまってからのことだった。  
「お前は探偵だ。それは、探偵の仕事だけやってるって話じゃない。探偵であることがお前自身のアイデンティティなんだろ。いったい自分が何をしようとしてるのか、分かって言ってるのか─？」  
そこでようやくハッとすると、彼は言葉を止めた。俺に信用してもらえるなんて思ってない、って？俺がちゃんと話すことも期待してないんだろうな！実際、俺の正体についても聞いてこないじゃないか！  
「お前は…お前、怪盗キッドと付き合いたいのか？探偵君、そんな…できるわけないだろ！」

「できるわけない…か」  
新一は繰り返した。キッドの動揺したその様子と声は、顔にかかった影の隙間からも伺えるように、彼の深い不安の色を映し出していた。

「俺は犯罪者なんだぜ」キッドは言う。

「知ってるけど？」新一はゆっくりと言葉を返した。  
「考えてもみろよ、キッド。そんな態度を取る必要は無いだろ。興味がないならただそう言ってくれれば─」

「探偵君」  
キッドはさらにこちらへと歩み寄った。彼は驚くほど深刻な表情を浮かべている。  
「興味がないと言いたい訳じゃないが、お前に犯罪者と付き合うような、そんな立場になってほしくもねえな」

「なんだよ、お前まさかもうすぐ警察に捕まる予定でもあるのか？」

そう言うとキッドは少し面食らったようだった。  
「いや、それはねえよ」  
そして彼は瞳を逸らした。顔を背けてしまいたいのを抑えているようだった。  
「でもまだキッドをやめると決めたわけでもねえんだ。それなのに、なんでそれでも良いって言いたげなんだ？」

新一は笑ってしまった。それがこの場に不適切だとは思わなかった。キッドが驚いたような視線を返すと、さらに笑いがこみ上げてきた。  
「そうだな」  
そう言って彼は話し始める。  
「探偵の仕事は、俺の中に完全に染み付いちまってるものだ。お前が人を助けずにはいられないのと同じでな。そういう性質を持ってるお前を、ただの犯罪者としてなんて見られねえよ、キッド。しようとしたけど、上手くいかなかった。今の俺にとって、お前は解くべき謎であり、味方の一人だ。しかもそれ以上のことも期待してる。お前がキッドとして何をしようとしてて、なぜそうしなくちゃいけないのか、もしもお前と過ごす中でその理由を知ったとして、俺の考えが変わらないなんて約束はできねえよ。でも、どんなわけがあるにしたって、お前は悪い奴なんかじゃない。だからこう言ってるんだぜ？」  
新一は自身とキッドを指差し、そう言った。  
「俺にとっては、お前のしたことが法にどう触れるかなんかより、そのことの方が大事だ」

キッドが一つ、深い息を吐いた。  
「ずいぶん勇気があるんだな、探偵君」  
彼はそう言って少し頭を下げるとシルクハットの天辺に手を置くと、目元の方へと少し押し下げた。  
「お前を破滅させることになるかもしれないのに」

「断られてるようには聞こえねえな」

新一が言うと、キッドはじっくりと探るような目で彼を見上げる。  
「断るべきなんだけどな」  
キッドは真剣な面持ちだった。  
「お前を振り払って、こっから今すぐ立ち去って、お前が他にもっといい奴を見つけられますようにとでも祈るべきなんだ。でも、それはできねえな。そんなの絶対に嫌だ。お前が他の奴と一緒になるなんて、考えるだけでも嫌だね」

「さっき言ってたこと、合ってるぜ。今はまだ俺の正体のこともあって、お前を信用することはできない。俺の秘密は俺だけのものじゃないし。でも一度、お前にチャンスをやりたいとは思ってる」  
彼はさらにこちらへと近づき、新一の手へと自らの手を伸ばした。新一はそのまま手を取らせ、自らの手をそっと包むキッドの両手の柔らかさに少し驚いた。  
「探偵君、」繋いだ手を見つめながら、キッドは心を込めて言葉を続ける。  
新一は、ひどく風に吹き付けられた自分の頬が熱くなっているのを感じた。  
「言っとくけど、俺は本当に自分勝手な奴なんだぜ。しかも今お前がしてるのは、俺にとって死ぬほど魅力的な提案なんだからな」  
キッドは手を握る力を少しだけ強めた。  
「わかった、それに乗ってやる」彼はきっぱりと言った。  
「これからお互いのことも知っていくだろうし、もう大丈夫だって確信が持てた時には、俺の正体を教えてやるよ。ただ、いつになるかはわからない。約束なんてできねえし、お前は俺と一緒にいる限り、常にリスクに晒されることになるんだぜ。お前の評判だけじゃない─俺を殺したがってる奴らだっているんだからな」

「分かってる」新一は言った。

キッドは彼を見上げ、驚いたように短く瞬きをすると笑い声を上げた。  
「だろうな」  
キッドがまっすぐ姿勢を伸ばした時、新一は、２人が本当に近い距離で立っており、内緒話でもするようにキッドが深くこちらへと身を傾けていたことに気づいた。キッドは後ろへ一歩下がると、こちらに向かって一つお辞儀をした。  
「じゃあ、探偵君、」  
そう言うとニヤリと笑う。  
「そういうことで。次に会うのは─」

「俺の家だ」新一はそこに割って入った。  
「これ以上不法侵入を重ねる必要はない。誰かに見つかる可能性は低いほど良いからな。もう十分ややこしいことになってるし」

「お前、俺を安く見すぎだろ」  
キッドはそう言って肩をすくめた。  
「でも、真剣に考えててくれて良かったぜ。お前の家ね」  
彼は同意してくれたようだった。  
「そこでこれからどうすればいいか話し合ってみるか」

それを聞いて新一は微笑んだ。  
「ありがとな、キッド」

キッドはもう一度笑ったが、少し緊張しているようだった。  
「お前が俺に礼を言ってるなんてな」  
本当に信じられないといった様子でキッドは言う。  
「マジで厄介事好きなんだろ、探偵君。お前は今、トラブルだらけの地獄行きを決めちまったようなもんなんだぜ」

新一はニヤリと笑んだ。  
「俺なら何とかできそうだと思ってな」  
そう言ってスマホを取り出すと、親指で画面を何度もスクロールする。

「気づいてるか？」  
キッドが尋ねてきた。

「もちろん」  
新一は答えるとスマホから目を離し、それをポケットへと仕舞う。

新一の言葉を聞き、夜闇にキッドの笑みがきらめいた。  
「じゃあ、準備はできてるか？」  
彼は再び展望台の端へと戻っており、新一へと手を差し出した。心臓が激しく脈打つが、新一は彼の手を取る。

「そうはいかねえよ、キッド！」

新一は一気に全体重をかけてキッドをこちら側へと強く引っ張り、握る手に力を込めた。彼の片方の手は、マントと折り畳まれているグライダーの手置きを同時に握り、キッドの背中をしっかりと抱き締める形になっている。新一がそのままキッドを尖塔の方向へと押し戻し、ざらりとした屋根の表面に彼の顔を押し付けた時、キッドの顔に驚愕の表情が浮かんだのが見えた。キッドの押し殺しきれていない、痛々しいうめき声を聞いて申し訳ない気持ちになる。

新一は片手を使ってキッドの右手をゆっくりと自らの背中に回し、自身のもう片方の手をグライダーの手置きを掴んだままで固定した。そしてキッドの方へと屈みこむと、全体重を使って彼を押し倒す。  
「おい、ブラインドショットなんて決められるくらいなら一発も撃たせない方がマシだろ。それに、お前の用意してた閃光弾に俺が気づいてないなんて思うなよ」  
新一はキッドの耳のすぐ後ろで文句を言った。  
「飛んでここから逃げるわけにはいかねえからな」

「じゃあどうすりゃいいんだよ！」キッドがうめく。  
「飛ばないでこっから去れる保障があるのかよ？ゆっくり会話だけ楽しんで、下に降りて建物の中に入ればオッケーとはいかないんだぞ」

「待てばいい」  
キッドの手首を優しく握り、そのままでいるようにと促す。そしてもう一度スマホを取り出すため、新一は掴んでいた手置きを手放した。それから、画面と表示されたメッセージが見えるようにとスマホをキッドの顔の近くへ持っていった。  
「もう少しだけ奴に時間をやるんだ」

「俺達にはそんな時間も無かったら？」キッドが尋ねた。

「本当に無いって言えるのか？まだ俺に言ってないことがあるだろ、キッド。ちょっと前にお前がこの端に立ってた時、どうして奴は撃ってこなかったんだ？どうして閃光弾を投げて飛び去ろうとした時、お前は俺も一緒に連れて行こうとした？どうして奴は今すぐに俺達を撃ってこないんだ？」

「あいつは狙撃手じゃないからな」キッドは言った。  
「俺を殺そうとしてるわけじゃないんだ。奴にはもう少しのところで捕まりそうになったことがある。そのおかげであいつは多額の金を受け取って、今もまた俺を狙ってるってわけ」

「…そいつのこと知ってるのか」

「スパイダーって呼ばれてる」

「それで？奴はお前を捕まえられるのか？」

「たぶんな。あいつは催眠術師だ。頭の中に入り込んでくる。だから正直言うと、お前と一緒にいてた方が安全な気がしてさ」

新一は驚いてぽかんと口を開き、反応するのに少し時間がかかってしまった。  
「ああ、いや、そう思ってくれるのはありがてえけど、まだ事態が理解できたとは言えないんだ。今だって、あんまり時間をかけるにもいかねえし。警察は奴をどうにかできそうなのか？」

「それは俺にはなんとも─」

「なら、いつまでもここで座ってるわけにもいかねえな」  
新一は唐突に身体を動かすと、キッドを掴んで引っ張り、彼を立ち上がらせた。  
「ほら、行くぞ。お前の邪魔なんてするべきじゃなかったな─またさっきの計画に戻る必要がある」  
新一は急ぐように言った。  
「もし俺たちが飛べば、奴は後を追ってくるんだろ？なら二人で奴をなんとかするか。警察を危険な目に合わせたくはないしな」

キッドは肩越しに新一の方を見た。彼の目は大きく見開かれ、顔が赤らんでいる。  
「悪い、お前のこと疑ってたよ、探偵君」彼は小さく呟いた。  
「トラブルだらけの地獄、本当に覚悟できてたのか」

「俺もだ。疑ってたのは同じだからな」新一は言った。  
「お前の計画を信用するべきだったんだ。今後のためにも覚えておかないとな。でも、お前も事前に少しくらい教えてくれてもいいとは思うけど」

「そりゃ楽しみだな」  
そう言ってキッドは再び前方へと顔を向けた。微かだが確かに全身の筋肉を強張らせ、そして緩めるその様子で、彼が自らを奮い立たせているのがわかった。  
「もう一度聞く、探偵君」彼は言った。  
「準備は良いか？」

新一は息を吐き出すと、キッドの手首と肩を握っていた力を緩める。  
「ああ」そう言ってキッドに答えた。  
「行くぞ」

フラッシュに備えてぎゅっと目を閉じる前、キッドの笑顔が一瞬だけ新一の視界に入った。怪盗の瞳はいつになく優しいものだった。その笑顔がまぶたの裏に消えると、キッドは新一の腕の中からするりと抜けていった。一瞬間を置き、キッドは視界の無い状態で立っている新一を、温かくしっかりと、まるで抱き締めているかのように抱え込んだ。

「手を離すなよ」キッドが新一の耳元で囁いた。  
新一の足はふわりと屋根から離れ、とたんに重力を感じなくなった。風が勢いよく吹き去っていく中、手はしっかりとキッドのスーツを握っている。

そして新一が目を開いた時には、二人はもう飛んでいなかった。全く前へと進めていないのだ。キッドはまだ彼を抱えている。片方の腕が新一の肩を包み込み、もう片方は膝の下から彼を支えていた。だが、キッドと新一は、二人を取り囲み、大きくきらりと輝く黄金の蜘蛛の巣に捕らえられ、宙にぶら下がっていた。それさえなければ、本当に平凡な夜だった。

「Welcome to wonderland, 探偵君」  
緊張した様子でぴったりと新一に寄り添い、キッドは呟いた。

新一の腕が彼をしっかりと包む。  
「心配すんなよ、キッド。俺たちでこれがなんなのか突き止めればいい」

ハンググライダーは開いている。新一は、目を開く前に既に二人が屋根から飛び立っていたことは知っていた。もしも、宙に留まっているこの状態が幻覚だとすると…

「キッド、お前には何が見えてる？今俺たちは飛んでるが、おそらく奴は直接お前に─」

「分かってる」キッドは歯をきしませながらもそう言った。  
彼はできる限り静止しようとしているように見えた。新一には見えない何かを目の前にして、その瞳がわずかにひるんだ様子を見せる。しかし、キッドがスパイダーの思い通りに操縦されるのを拒もうとしても、まったく操作しないままでは前に進むことはできないのだ。

「お前を正気に戻すにはどうすればいいんだ？」新一は口調を強くして言った。  
「前はどうやって抜け出せた？」

言いながら新一は驚愕した。新一を抱きとめるキッドの力が、徐々に弱まっているのだ。キッドの目はぼんやりとして、焦点を失っている。もう何も耳に入っていないようだった。  
「嘘だろ─おいキッド！」  
新一は大声で呼びかけると、突然のパニックの中、キッドのジャケットを掴んでいた手を離し、代わりにジャケットの下へと手を潜り込ませた。その手はトランプ銃をしっかりと握った。同時に、もう片方の手でキッドの髪を掴むと、荒っぽく唐突なキスへと彼を押し込んだ。トランプ銃の銃身が、キッドの胸へと鈍く当たる。

キッドが息を呑んだ感触を口元に感じ、狂おしいほどに満ち足りた気持ちが駆け巡った。キッドの腕が再び新一の身体を強く抱き締める。すると、新一には静止した蜘蛛の巣しか見えていないというのに、身体の奥底ではハンググライダーがさっと向きを変えたように感じた。新一はキッドから少し手を緩め、胸に突き付けていたトランプ銃を下げる。そして、キッドの顔からあの取り憑かれてしまったかのような表情は拭い去られ、ひどく嬉しそうなニヤリとした笑みが広がっているのを目にした。新一は唐突に、キッドの衣装のラペルの下に隠れてしまいたい思いに駆られた。

「お前を当てにしてて良かったぜ、探偵君」  
キッドは息を切らしながら呟いた。彼の瞳は澄み切っており、その身体は引き締められているが、強張ってはいなかった。今、彼はハンググライダーを自らの意思で的確に操作している。

「ああ、まあ、どういたしまして」新一は小さく答えた。

「お前は大丈夫なのか？」キッドはそう尋ねつつ、また何かに気を散らされているのか、周りを見渡している。安全に着地できる場所を探しているのならいいのだが。

「俺は大丈夫、たぶんな。今、前に進めてるのか？何も見えねえ─真っ暗でクモの巣みたいなやつがあるだけだ」

「心配しなくていい。ただ、しっかり俺に掴まっててくれ。どうすれば元に戻るかはもうわかってるぜ」

「さっきのやつは気にするなって。で、スパイダーはどこにいるんだ？お前もうちょっと─うわっ！」  
身体がびくりと揺れ、新一の目の焦点が失われていく。意識をはっきりさせようと身体を後ろへと叩きつけると、頭の後ろに鈍い痛みが残った。だが、そのおかげで再び街を見ることができた。どうやら今は雨が降っているようだ。

少しして、新一は今、自分がすねまでの深さの水の中に立っていることに気がついた。夜に照らし出され、美しい形を描く水しぶきが頭上へと降り注いでくる。すると、キッドが水の中へと入ってきた。そして彼は突然、新一にキスをした。キッドのシルクハットの縁を伝って、冷たい水が新一の背中へと流れ落ちていく。キッドが顔を離した時、新一は息を切らしていた。

「なん…」新一は弱々しく呟いた。

「俺たちのファーストキスが、生き残るために編み出した作戦みたいになっちまったんだ。二回目をお前に任せておくつもりはなかったぜ」

「まあ、確かに…公園の噴水近くに立ってする方がずっとマシなのはわかる。でももし、誰かが今のを見てたら─？」

「それでもその方が良いの。だってお前、俺の胸に銃突きつけたりしてなかっただろ。ありがたいことにな」

「お前を助けようとして悪かったな」  
新一は言い返した。そしてトランプ銃をキッドに押し付ける。  
「催眠に掛かった人間の目を覚ます方法として、考えられたのが二つだけだったんだよ─驚かせるか、生存本能を当てにするか─どっちが本当に効くのか分からなかった。だから両方試しに行ったんだ。どうやってるかは知らねえけど、距離がある中で対象に怪しまれずに掛けられる、あんなに強力な催眠をなんとかできるもっと良い方法があるっていうなら、喜んで聞きたいところだな」

「あれが悪い方法だったなんて言ってないだろ」キッドは冷静に言葉を返した。そして濡れそぼったジャケットの下にトランプ銃を仕舞い込む。「俺が言ってるのは、あんなのは理想的なファーストキスのシチュエーションじゃなかったって話で─」

「へえ、何だよ？」手を腰に置いて、新一はニヤリと笑った。  
「だからもう一回やり直したかったって？お前もしかして六歳児だったりする？」

「自分で言うなよ、江戸川くん」

「それを言うのは卑怯だろ？」新一は頭を振った。  
「見損なったぜ、キッド」

そこで二人ともが黙り、会話が止まる。二人の間に張りつめた空気が流れ、明らかな意図を持ってその距離が縮められようとしていた。しかし、パッと身体を背けてそれを破ったのはキッドだった。  
「お前の家、だったよな」彼は力を込めてそう言った。  
「後でお前の家で会うって。ちゃんとした理由もできたしな」

「だな」新一は答える。 今ここで、三回目のキスのためにキッドを捕まえたい衝動を抑えているようには全く見えない、穏やかで普段どおりの口調を作った。  
「今のところ、例の催眠術師は逃走中で、警察がそれに巻き込まれかけてるってさ」

「あらら、c’est la vie, mon petit détective. 仕事がお呼びだぜ」

「俺達、スカイツリーからどれくらい遠くまで来てる？」新一は尋ねた。  
そして始めは周りを見渡していたが、結局足元を見下ろすに至った。すねの辺りをぱしゃぱしゃと跳ね上げる水を見て顔をしかめる。慎重に噴水の縁まで歩いていき、そこから這い出ると髪を濡らしている水滴を振り払った。

「そこまで遠くじゃねえよ。」突然彼のそばに来るとキッドは言った。  
「おい大丈夫かよ─あ、ちょっと待て。お前にメールが来てるな」

「俺に？」

キッドはなぜか乾いている新一のスマホを取り出すと、それを彼へとよこした。新一は呆れた表情を浮かべて、自分のスマホを受け取る。

「高木刑事からか、」新一は言った。  
「…光彦が麻酔銃で奴を眠らせるのに成功したらしい。もう警察に逮捕されたってさ」

キッドは驚いて瞬きを繰り返した。  
「お前、子供たちに時計型麻酔銃渡したのか？！」  
「光彦だけだ」  
肩をすくめながら新一は返した。  
「あいつは賢いし、俺が前に遭ってたようなトラブルに巻き込まれやすいんだ。緊急時にだけ使っていいってのも分かってくれてる」

キッドは目を細めて疑うようにジッと新一を見つめていたが、それが本当らしいと納得したようで、肩をすくめて続けた。  
「なんだよ、結局仕事はお前を呼んでたわけじゃなかったってことか」  
彼はニヤリと笑い、新一も同じ笑みでそれに応える。

「俺の家？」

キッドは新一の手を取り、そこに軽く口付けた。

「じゃあまたそこで会おうぜ、探偵君～」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊c’est la vie, mon petit détective  
> フランス語で「これが人生だ（人生ってこんなもんだ）、俺の可愛い探偵君」の意味です。


End file.
